ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Pilot
Space Pilot is the first episode and the first episode of the first season. Plot Deep in space there is large dark red spaceship with smoke just fuming out of various exhaust ports. Inside the ship is a large orange alien named ''Nafurio! ''He is sitting on throne like chair and before him are two members of his species and a small green reptile alien. '' (Soldier 1): Sir, this slave was found stealing food from the nutrition facilities. (Soldier 2): Indeed. He apprehended him and you ordered us to bring all disobedient slaves to you. (Nafurio): Yes. Very good, boys. You are dismissed. ''The soldiers bow. (Soldiers): Hail Nafurio! They leave and Nafurio rests his chin his hand. '' (Slave): P-p-please s-s-sir! I was only g-g-getting food for m-my wife and newborn child. (Nafurio, bored): Really? (Slave): Y-yes sir! I swear! (Nafurio): In that case your excused. (Slave): Really? I-I-I mean thank you, sire. All Hail Nafurio! All Hail Na- (Nafurio): Excused from life. ''Nafurio stands up and waves of heat surround his hands and grabs the aliens face and he lifts the slave up high. (Slave): *screaming* (Nafurio): No one steals from me! No one! I am Lord Nafurio, my name is feared by everyone in the galaxy! You shall be an example! When you get to the other side say hello to my planet for me. He drops the dead slave on the ground. Two guards pick him up and begin to drag him out of the room. (Nafurio): Drop his body into the slave's quarters I want them to know what lies in store for them if they dare to do anything like that again. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile at a Plumber base on Earth. A blue alien with a long neck is working maintenance underneath a ship while a Human boy sits on the wing slurping a smoothie. '' (Jaden): *slurping* Hey, Tack? (Tack): What? (Jaden): Ever wonder if you were meant for more that what you're doing now? *slurping* (Tack): Considering I fix a ten year old ship that barely even holds itself together for you everyday, yeah. (Jaden) *slurping* This was my Dad's ship! I was talking about me though. (Tack, rolling out from under some oil on his face.): What!? You fly into the heavens every month or so and fight evil terrorists...maybe! And when you're not working you're still getting paid so you can buy yourself a smoothie! (Jaden): I got one for you too. ''He hands Tack a Mr. Smoothy cup. Tack drinks from it reluctantly. '' (Tack): My point is- ''Suddenly an alarm goes off and the hanger doors open and a bunch of other pilots rush in. '' (Jaden): Sorry, Tack. It'll have to wait. It's that terrorist fight you were talking about. ''Jaden puts on a beat up grey helmet with red spray paint on spelling out "Jaden". He then straps a pistol to his belt and leaps into the cockpit of spaceship. He flicks numerous switches and presses various buttons and then he's off! Soaring up into stars. Flying out of orbit we soon see Nafurio's ship in the distance. (Radio): This Blue Squad Commander Blue #1 over! (Jaden): This is Blue #5 over. (Blue #1): That Nafurio's ship we need to hit it hard and hit it fast before the Calvary comes home, understand. (Jaden): Loud and clear, Blue #1. (Blue #1): On my mark launch torpedoes. 1... Jaden aims for the thrusters in back. '' (Blue #1: 2... ''Jaden flips the cap on the "fire" button. (Blue #1): 1...FIRE! Jaden slams down on the button as six torpedoes shootout and explode on the thrusters. Almost immediately glowing red ships speed towards them. (Blue #1): Scorchers incoming! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres